


Unruly Brat

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is a brat, Bottom Ai, Caught in the Act, Daddy Kink, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Camus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Daddy Camus punishes his misbehaving boyfriend.
Relationships: Camus/Mikaze Ai
Series: Shining☆Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Unruly Brat

**Author's Note:**

> i got cat ai and wrote porn in celebration

Camus was horny, or rather he’d been on edge for the past week and was on the verge of exploding if he didn’t get his dick inside his boyfriend at this very moment. Said boyfriend didn’t help in the slightest with sending him all sorts of sexts with photos ranging from mildly suggestive to full on lewds. When Camus told Ai that he wanted a picture for everyday he was gone, he certainly didn’t think that Ai would be this bold or risky. 

Camus couldn’t even open his phone with his other coworkers around because who knew what kind of picture Ai would’ve sent him then, with nothing more than a random emoji as the caption. The worst part was he wasn’t allowed to touch himself either, Ai’s soft, faux innocent voice asked him not to cum until he came back from his overseas work trip. Camus should’ve known that brat was up to something, he was all too okay with his boyfriend leaving when he’d usually be a clingy, needy kitten begging for Camus to fuck him within a sliver of his battery charge.

And here he was at their company building after having left the airport with Hijirikawa and Ootori in tow. They’d returned back to Tokyo after a commercial shoot in Shanghai for a designer clothing company and Camus hoped his shots turned out well enough because his mind was on his incubus of a boyfriend. The last selfie he’d sent Camus was just before he boarded the plane, Ai was only in one of Camus’s shirts and a pair of black panties that the head of his hard cock was barely peeking out of. 

Who gave him this cruel idea? Where did he pick this behavior up from because it sure wasn’t Camus! Did he like to send a few teasing pics from time to time, yes... but Ai brought this to a whole ‘nother level and it was unfair when Camus could do nothing about it. 

Camus would’ve gone straight back to their apartment from the airport, but from skimming their group chat, Ai had tagged along with the other two here for rehearsals. The dance practice rooms were a couple floors up and Camus barely said his goodbyes while on his way to the elevator- no, he was getting to take the stairs. He wasn’t sure just how long he could keep his composure, but some cracks must’ve shown as Ootori was jumpier than usual around him on their final day of shooting. Good, he didn’t need anyone else getting in the way of his singular goal, getting hold of that unholy brat.

Camus heard the muffled sound of one of their songs coming from the practice room at the end of the corridor and pushed open the door to see his other three bandmates. They didn’t have anything immediate scheduled and their tour was still a few weeks away, but they were all workaholics who didn’t know what the meaning of ‘break’ meant. Camus only caught Ai’s attention when he leaned against the wall behind him and set his bag down. He wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to stop right then and jump him, but something more than a brief gaze would’ve been nice. 

Even Kotobuki gave him an energetic greeting and asked if he’d be joining them, which Camus turned down because had other things, another  _ person  _ he wanted to be fucking right now. That same person who suggested in the most irritatingly monotone voice Camus has heard since debut that he may as well change and practice with them because they’d be at it for another hour or so. Camus dutifully ignored Kurosaki’s unhelpful and boorish,  _ ‘whipped’  _ comment as he left for the locker room to change into something more suitable for dance practice. What happened to the Ai who would just go along with whatever he said, why was he being such a rebellious brat?

Whatever, he could deal with it after practice.

Ai suggested that should extend as they still had a myriad of choreographies to go over in time for the tour and for once Camus was relieved when Kurosaki spoke up about having plans tonight. Kotobuki was hungry for lunch and Ai agreed that they should go with him if only to maintain their healthy diets after such a rigorous practice session. Camus could  _ not  _ believe this, even more so when that little shit smirked, yes,  _ smirked  _ at him as he followed Kotobuki out of the room. Nope, Camus wasn’t going to stand for any more of this jerking around, he was the one who held the leash, not Ai. He would put him straight into his place and remind Ai just who his daddy was.

“Mikaze,” Camus uttered with a low voice as he took Ai’s wrist from behind, “just what do you think you’re doing?” 

Ai froze right on the spot as they were now alone in the locker room and assuming Kotobuki used his brain just this once, he wouldn’t be coming back to check on them. Camus slid a finger down Ai’s still exposed, warm back and let it longer near the base of his spine, then pinched at the soft flesh, “are you going to make me repeat myself?”

“I’ve been a bad boy,” Ai responded, keeping his eyes to the floor as Camus’s hand descended lower, into his shorts to cup at his backside.

“And what happens to boys who misbehave?” Camus’s lips were hot on the shell of Ai’s ear as he gave his ass a firm squeeze.

“They get punished.”

“Correct, and you’ve been acting like a disobedient brat this past week,” Camus said, “I honestly wonder what’s gotten into you, I thought I’ve trained you well, but you still have some bad habits I need to break.”

“I...” Ai raised his head to look at his boyfriend, but the hand on his wrist swiftly moved upwards to clutch at the back of his neck, “daddy...!”

“Don’t give me that,” Camus hissed as he pushed Ai over onto the bench between the line of locks, forcing the side of his face onto the cool wood while his ass was tucked against Camus’s crotch. 

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve given me?” one of Camus’s fingers slipped between his firm cheeks, feeling around his already lubed rim, “it’s like you’ve forgotten every single thing daddy has taught you in favor of acting like a complete  _ slut _ .”

Ai whined as Camus’s finger began thrusting harshly within him, “I want you to turn your sensitivity up to maximum, you’re going to feel every spank on your naughty ass and drag of daddy’s fat cock inside of you.” 

“Y-yes daddy.”

“Completely disable your orgasm function too,” Camus released the hold on his boyfriend’s neck to tug his shorts down just below the curve of his perky ass, “tell me if you’re near overheating, otherwise I don’t want to hear a single complaint out of you.”

“Yes daddy,” Ai said as he took hold of both sides of the bench with his hands while Camus freed his own aching cock from his sweats. The delicious whine that erupted from Ai’s throat as Camus sheathed his thick cock inside his tight, soaking hole was music to Camus’s ears. He didn’t care if anyone else heard, the whole company knew they were together anyway and he missed getting these lewd sounds out of him.

“Keep count, or else I’ll restart your punishment from zero,” Camus lifted his hand and landed on Ai’s cheek with a hard, unforgiving smack. He would’ve preferred to draw this out and tease his boyfriend, but Camus’s mind was far too gone with how high his sexual frustration had been built up. 

“One!” 

This had to be roughest that Camus had treated his boyfriend since they started sleeping together. He put his full strength into every strike on that formally pale, now cherry red, ass that he was fiercely pounding into. Ai was  _ barely  _ managing to keep up the count in between his desperate, whiny moans while gripping the bench hard enough to tear. 

Camus briefly looked away from the sight of his cock plunging into his boyfriend to see that, huh, Ai’s nails were  _ definitely  _ leaving deep scratches in the bench. The stark reminder of just how...  _ powerful  _ Ai’s technology was sent a pleasurable shiver down Camus’s spine. Ai was likely strong enough to throw Camus off of him and do whatever he wanted to him, but he didn’t because he craved daddy’s cock, yearned for daddy’s attention, and would stoop to the lowest of levels to obtain it. 

Camus would really have to whip that rebellious streak out of him-

“Silence,” Camus commanded as he heard the sounds of multiple voices and footsteps just beyond the closed locker room door. Ai let out a small whimper as Camus was quick to pull out of him and grabbed at his arm to drag him behind one of the other lockers. He cupped a hand over Ai’s mouth and pressed his back against the locker as the main door opened.

Perhaps it was due to the oversensitivity Ai was experiencing right now, but he lifted up one of his legs and wrapped it around Camus’s, as if encouraging him to keep fucking him. Camus narrowed his eyes at him as Ai let out a muffled moan and grabbed for his cock, attempting to line it up with his used and greedy hole. Camus could barely believe what was happening as he tried to pull away, however Ai’s newfound grip on his waist and shoulder made that rather difficult.

_ “Someone left their stuff out...” _

Camus internally cursed as he could easily distinguish the voices of Jinguji, Ittoki, and Aijima. His boyfriend was still trying to get his cock back inside of him and Camus squeezed harder on his face while thrusting upwards, just to make him stop squirming. The sight of his eyes rolling back in pure, obscene pleasure went straight to Camus’s cock and caused it to twitch. 

_ “Oh that’s Camus and Ai senpai’s lockers, I wonder where they went...” _

A series of smaller vibrations went off around Camus’s cock, encouraging his hips to fuck up again into Ai and  _ oh my god _ , what in the world was he dealing with? Camus tried his best to remain somewhat calm as Ai was being the world’s neediest slut with  _ three  _ of their coworkers just on the other side. He kept up a slow, shallow rhythm to keep Ai satisfied and quickly ran through the options in his head, getting caught wasn’t ideal, but...

“You guys don’t need to worry about it,” Jinguji’s voice had Camus jerking his head over to the left of him. The other singer was standing there with one of the cockiest smiles that Camus had ever been unfortunately graced with, “Aimi texted me saying that something came up and just to leave their things in the lockers.”

_ “Okay!” _

Another muffled whine escaped from Ai as Camus had stopped for just a  _ mere  _ second and he was clutching harder onto his shoulder while rolling his hips down. Jinguji lingered for about five seconds too long before rejoining his bandmates, leaving Camus with a knowing wink. Camus continued his steady thrusts into Ai as he was forced to listen to them go on about their schedules and random gossip while changing for rehearsals. 

Could they  _ please  _ hurry up?

_ “I hope our senpais will be okay, did Ai tell you what happened?” _

_ “Nah, but I’m sure they’ll be just fine to handle whatever it is on their own, but I’ll keep an eye on my phone just in case they need me~.” _

The moment the door shut, Camus released his hold on Ai’s mouth and used both of his hands to hike up Ai’s legs, then fuckeed into him with the sole intention of chasing his own orgasm. Ai moans were so loud and he was practically screaming Camus’s name as he was being used so roughly. Camus sank his teeth into the crook of Ai’s neck as he reached his climax, his heavy release spilling onto those warm, softly vibrating walls. 

“Enable orgasms,” Camus slid a hand between them to jerk at Ai’s cock, but once the command left his lips, streams of cum were already landing on Ai’s stomach. He still milked him nonetheless, watching in mild wonder as just how much poured from his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Ai, how are you feeling?” Camus asked as Ai’s feet were on the ground once more and he looked like such a hot, disheveled mess.

“... I want more, daddy,” Ai replied, “I... also am in need of a serious charge, but you can still fuck me then.”

“The rest of your punishment will be put on temporary hold,” Camus said as he gently patted his boyfriend’s head, “for now daddy really needs to clean you up... then we’ll go home and see if this has affected anything.”

“Mmm...” Ai’s lips began to turn into a pout as if he wanted to protest, but he just nodded in return and followed Camus back to their lockers. It was a  _ very  _ good thing that Ai hadn’t put on his t-shirt before all of this kicked off...

~

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i just need a cock starved ai 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
